User blog:Gag Buster 70/What Happened After Sunshine
Petey Piranha As the plucky red plumber shot me down from the sky, I screamed. I landed on my back, yet I wasn't hurt! A miracle! Of course, out of anger, I spun around, which created a tornado. As Maria ran off, the tornado started to disappear! Crud! I hate my luck! I started feeling really queasy from that spin. Putting my arms to the side, I opened my mouth... And Murphy shot a spray of water in my mouth. I looked down, only to see I was getting fatter! And when I got to my limit, my secret popped out of hiding. My outie. Macaroni grinned and chuckled. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The water was too heavy! I was going to die. I saw Morris jump, but in slow motion. Then, he flipped, got into a position that made him look like he was sitting, and landed on my outie. I screamed in pain. Moose couldn't see them, but my eyes had tears streaming out of them. I curled up into a ball, and looked at my leaf-like hand. I was wilting! My body was turning a brown color, my lips starting cracking, and my petals started to fall off. Suddenly, I heard a "BOOM!!" and opened my eyes. I was now a seed, and nothing could change that. Unless... I looked up at Mackerel, hoping he would at least PLANT me. But that smile said otherwise. He ran away from me, and grabbed the Shiny Spritey, and jumped away. I was alone. I'm Petey Piranha, and I advise you to stay away from Mewio. Gooper Blooper As King Of The Bloopers, it was my duty to protect my kind. News spread about my buddy, Petey, appearantly dead, so I needed to avenge him, too. I hid inside the crates in the main plaza, and waited. I looked through a hole, and saw him. The Red Murderer himself. He decided that it would be fun to, oh, I don't know, PULL ON MY ARM. I was so angry, I burst out of the crates, and spit goop everywhere. It's one of my many defenses, along with spinning my arms and slamming them down. The Red Murderer didn't care, though. He washed away my goo, then proceeded to pull off my arms again. When all of them were gone, he pulled on my mouth, and let go. The force was so strong, I turned paper-flat for a second. He knew how to KILL me, and I was on the verge of losing! So... All four of my arms grew back, and I decided to spit out more goo. This time, I'd do my attacks faster! That would've killed him for sure! You know, if he didn't have that machine on his back. He used it so he could FLY over my arms, then land on them again. When he pulled them off, the pain was unbearable. After each of them were gone, he proceeded to stretch out my mouth again, this time farther. He let go, and it hit me. This time, it was so strong, I flew off the platform, and dived head-first into the water. I heard my own kind laughing at me, which didn't really help. Before I fainted, I saw the Red Murderer grabbing my treasure. That's all I can tell you. I'm Gooper Blooper, and I advise you to stay away for The Red Murderer. Angry Wiggler Hey, how would YOU feel if someone disturbed your nap? There I was, minding my own buisness, when BAM! Suddenly, my huge body fell to the ground. And all thanks to Jumpman, too! Here's the thing: I have HUGE anger issues. So, when I woke up from the fall, all I could see was red. Just like Jumpman. I started running around like mad, and Jumpman was like, "Mama-Mia!" And then...he poured water on a balloon like plant, which made an explosion so big, a glob of sand popped up like a pyramid. I was near the plant, so I flipped over from the OTHER fall. Jumpman then proceeded to stomp down on my belly. Now, I saw Maroon, and I kept running, this time faster. Jumpman did the same thing, and stomped on my belly again. Finally, I was so angry, I think I killed someone. AND I saw Crimson now, too. I ran so fast I almost crashed into a few walls. And guess what? Jumpman did the same thing AGAIN: Plant, Flip-Over, Stomp. I screamed in pain, and started shrinking down to the size of a leaf. I looked up, and saw Jumpman. His grin said, "You are SO dead." Suddenly, I'm under a shoe, begging for mercy. I'm Angry Wiggler, and I advise you that Jumpman is evil. Mecha-Bowser I AM MECHA-BOWSER. RED MAN SHOT MISSLES AT ME. I NOW HURT. FOR I AM JUST A HEAD. I AM MECHA-BOWSER, AND I ADVISE YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM RED MAN. King Boo Coming soon. Category:Blog posts